AleximusPrime
AleximusPrime is a brony artist from Pennsylvania and one of the more notable artists in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fan community. Aside from drawing, he is also known for being a writer of fan fiction and sculpting custom pony molds. He is also the moderator of the "Ask Accord" Tumblr. His favorite pony is Pinkie Pie. Prior to making My Little Pony artwork, Alex's art was mostly fan art of Sonic the Hedgehog, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and Transformers. His very first piece of pony-related fan art was of ponified versions of his Transformers OCs. Art style AleximusPrime's style of drawing ponies usually involves emphasizing their cuteness, with large eyes and round figures. When drawing ponies from the back, Alex is sometimes known to accentuate their hindquarters, including that of his own OC. This holds especially true in his humanized and anthropomorphized pieces. Age of the Alicorns: Chaos Rising Age of the Alicorns: Chaos Rising is currently AleximusPrime's most well-known fan fiction. Its story ties directly into Alex's "Ask Accord" blog. Official synopsis "The pony residents of Equestria live in peace in their magnificent kingdom ruled by King Solmidas and Queen Chernalia. As their two daughters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have both earned their cutie marks, it is now time for them to learn how to rule a country so that the crown can be passed on to them when the day comes for the King and Queen to give up their authority. With some training and help from their parents as well as the renowned unicorn wizard, Starswirl the Bearded, Celestia and Luna undergo many tasks and assignments. Once such assignment: making peace with the Griffon Kingdom lead by General Leogle. Meanwhile, a wise magician and senator of the Alicornian parliament and a good friend to the royal family, known as Accord, sacrifices much of his own time to help improve the kingdom and make an even grander domain for the ponies he loves. Things seem to be going very well for the royals, but happiness soon turns to despair as the princesses' tasks become increasingly difficult and nearly impossible. Negotiations with the griffons continue to fail and rumors of war break out causing Celestia and Luna to doubt their abilities to rule Equestria. Can the alicorns stop the imminent war to come between the once coexisting races? Why did general Leogle betray the alicorns so suddenly? And who is the real enemy in the midst of all this chaos? All will soon be revealed but it may come at the cost of dealing with the ultimate betrayal. Celestia and Luna will soon find that despite their failures, they are the only ones who can put an end to all of this. Together they will embark on a mission to save all of Equestria, unlock an ancient power hidden away for centuries, and learn that no matter how many times you fail, you are never useless and can still do great things if you believe in yourself." Twilight Should Be Dating MY OC! Twilight Should Be Dating MY OC! is a comedy/romance fan fiction written by AleximusPrime, inspired by a comment made by BlackGryph0n in an episode of ACRacebest's "Bronies React" series. Official synopsis Just as Twilight starts finally talking to pony Flash Sentry, she encounters a stallion named Black Gryphon, a singer and vocal artist who travels all over Equestria doing performances. He instantly falls in love with her and vows to win her heart but he soon finds out that Flash now has his eyes on Twilight too. Can Twilight choose which stallion is better for her or will this be a never-ending battle to woo the Princess of Friendship? Other works/ventures Alex was also a co-host for the "Pony Sculpting: How to Get Started" panel at BronyCon 2014, and he is the creator and host of the "Not Horse Famous" panel to be featured at future conventions. As of 2015, Alex has been an art vendor at various My Little Pony conventions, including TrotCon 2015, TrotCon 2016, and FillyCon 2016. As of 2016, Alex is writing his own novel series based on his original idea for an ongoing video game series. His artwork has also been featured on ACRacebest's "Semi Perfect Podcast" on Twitch. Gallery Pinkie Pie poses with her party cannon.png Forever in your arms by aleximusprime-d6i0s24.png Sunset Sentry by AleximusPrime.png External links *AleximusPrime's Etsy page *AleximusPrime's Steam homepage *"Alex the Chubby Pony" - Aleximus' OC Tumblr *"Ask Accord" References Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:YouTubers Category:Fan fiction